Shower Power
by ganja-chan
Summary: Hisagi comes back home to find an unexpected gift from Kira. Much fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Shower Power  
**Rating**: PG as for now  
**Pairing**: ShuuKira  
**Warnings**: yaoi, fluff  
**Words**: about 320 for this part  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine. 

* * *

_Home sweet home_, Hisagi thought, pushing open the door to the apartment he shared with Kira. The hallway was dark and quiet, but Hisagi was sure Kira was somewhere in there. He kicked off his shoes and threw his bag aside, then stretched his back to get rid of the tension. The mission to the Living World he participated in went quite well, though it was as exhausting as every other anti-Hollow one.

However, for Hisagi, it was especially tough as he had to part with Kira. He did everything he could to either take Kira with him or stay in Soul Society, but it was futile. The order came from the 1st Squad, so there was no discussion.

"I'm home!", he shouted. There was no reply. Hisagi proceeded to their minuscule kitchen, where he could see the light was on, but there was no sign of Kira. "Izuru?", he asked, getting a bit concerned that Kira wasn't home at such a late hour. Knowing his friend, it was nothing good – Kira could be either out emo-drinking with Matsumoto or walking in some dark streets, just waiting to be mugged and-…

Just when such dark thoughts started invading his mind, he spotted a sheet of paper on the kitchen counter. Hisagi recognized Kira's handwriting at once

"Direction: bathroom 3"

_Damn it, I thought it was a suicide letter_, Hisagi thought. _You're a jerk, Shuuhei._

Curious and relieved, Hisagi turned around and took the few steps to the bathroom that was on the other side of the small apartment. The minute he opened the door, someone jumped onto him, embracing him tightly. It was no one else than the smaller blonde man, also known as Kira Izuru.

"Shuu, I missed you so much!", the blonde exclaimed, hanging himself on Hisagi's neck.

"I missed you too, Izu", Hisagi replied, returning the hug and kissing Kira's head. His hands wandered lower and he realized, not without surprise, that his lover is topless.


	2. Chapter 2

He could feel Izuru chuckle at his notice of the blonde's body partially naked state. He couldn't deny that it turned him on instantly, for two reasons. The first one was the long period of not seeing each other. As for the second one, it always turned him on when the usual uke-oriented Izuru took the lead. It was a nice change.

"Izuru…", he murmured into Kira's ear, tickling the earlobe with his breath, "Is this probably a welcome gift for me?"

"Oh no, no, Shuu!", Kira said in mock seriousness, taking Hisagi's hand and guiding him into the bathroom. "Not before you get clean!"

Hisagi laughed quietly. Izuru got good at acting since they started dating. In the small bathroom, Kira lighted some incense sticks. Hisagi was no good at recognizing scents, but he could tell that this particular one was quite masculine, some spice probably… Kira chose well. It was arousing.

Hisagi loosened his top and started to remove it, but before he could, Kira shoved him onto the wall and pressed their lips together with much force, his hands fondling with what remained of Shuuhei's top, finally tossing it aside.

Hisagi was beyond surprised. He knew Kira was strong, he was a Lieutenant after all, but he never played so naughty before. Hisagi could only tell it was highly enjoyable.

Izuru pushed him into the shower cabin and never bothering to take off their hakamas, he turned on the water.

"Izuru, we're still clothed", Hisagi remarked, feeling the warm water trickle down his back, wetting the black material.

"I know, Shuu", Izuru replied, pressing his hands against Hisagi's muscled chest. "It's just that… you are so sexy wearing nothing but a hakama…"

The last sentence almost drowned in the sound of splashing water. Hisagi smiled and pulled Kira up into a kiss, embracing him tightly. He was finally able to hear that voice and feel that warmth and taste those lips again and again…

When they parted, Kira was holding a bottle of shampoo. He poured a little onto his hands and splashed the liquid on Hisagi's hair, then massaged it to make foam. Hisagi almost purred, feeling the skillful hands massage his weary head. Well, the shampoo getting into his eyes was definitely less enjoyable, but Kira was certainly trying hard.

Kira rinsed his hair and took another bottle from the shelf. It was a creamy shower gel that he poured onto Hisagi's shoulders and smeared around, seeming to be totally lost in the view of Hisagi's muscles, and Hisagi himself was mesmerized by the work those lithe hands did. They wandered across the chest, along with the ribs, around the belly button, then again up to circle the nipples… along the collarbone… slower and slower yet, repeating the careful motions, getting lower and untying the hakama…

And then Kira asked him to turn around and proceeded to wash his back. This time Hisagi didn't even try to suppress the moan that was since some time threatening to escape from his lips.

"You like it, Shuu?", he heard Izuru ask.

"Yeah, baby", Shuuhei replied, pressing his forehead onto the tiled wall. Izuru's hands disappeared for a while and then his wet, warm body was all pressed to the brunet's back. The small hands rubbed against his chest, going lower again until they grabbed his erection and started pumping him immediately.

Hisagi thought he would pass out from the sudden wave of pleasure. It was almost painful. He moved his hips to match with Izuru's hands' moves, and found out that it pleased Izuru too, his cock pressed to Hisagi's ass. Izuru moaned against his neck. That sound almost sent him over the edge. He turned around, taking hold of Kira's arms and pecked him on the lips.

"Let me be the uke for once", he whispered to the confused blonde, getting down onto his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Hisagi tossed their wet hakamas out of the shower, not at all bothered by the mess they made. He missed Kira so much, it wasn't the right time for house chores, it was the time for his lover.

He pressed his cheek against Kira's flat stomach, inhaling the fresh scent of the soap Izuru used. The skin was milky as always, smooth to the touch of hands and lips, and warm. Hisagi was loosing himself in the sensation, but it was partly deliberate – he wanted to tease Kira a bit and make him remember this night.

Kira was breathing heavily, watching Hisagi with half-closed eyes, unsure what to do. It wasn't often that he was the seme, and he definitely didn't have a personality of one, but he knew Hisagi didn't mind if he did anything wrong.

Hisagi's lips were wandering across Kira's stomach, leaving kisses and nips on their way. They were getting closer to his throbbing shaft, but not quite close enough. Hisagi's hands were caressing his thighs and Kira was sure he could come with even that, he missed Hisagi so bad...

"Hisagi", he panted, becoming more and more impatient with Shuuhei's teasing. As he got no reply, he groaned, "Take it-ah!"

His words were drowned in a long, passionate moan that escaped his lips when Hisagi suddenly engulfed his manhood. His fingers tangled themselves in Hisagi's short black hair. Shuuhei was playing hard and fast and Kira had missed his touch so much that with only a few sucks that produced muffed cries from the blonde, Izuru came.

Shuuhei welcomed the white liquid that spilled from his lips down his chin. His skin was flushed and when Kira looked at his sempai looking up at him, he thought he would come for a second time just looking.

Then his knees gave up and he slid down the shower's wall, sitting himself beside his lover. The warm water was trickling down on them. Kira embraced Hisagi and licked the remaining come off his chin.

"Come on", Hisagi groaned, though Kira could tell he liked it, "It's not the time for cuddling, I haven't come yet", Hisagi groaned, putting a hand on his still throbbing shaft. Kira leaned down, wanting to pleasure him the same way Hisagi did, but was stopped by his sempai's hand on his chest.

"I'm the uke today, so enjoy the show", the brunet said in a husky voice and gave his manhood a painfully slow stroke.


End file.
